The Extra Rehearsal
by ellenvictoria22
Summary: This comes from the Lucy/Desi comedy hour episode "Lucy Wins a Racehorse". My story, however has NOTHING to do with the plot line of the episode. It's inspired from that dance that Betty Grable and Desi Arnaz did. My take on Lucy and Ricky "practicing" the dance. ;-) I hope you enjoy it! I don't own any of these characters! Please review!


The Extra Rehearsal

Lucy had been watching Ricky and Betty Grable rehearse their dance "The Bayamo" from the back door. She had been saying her goodbyes to the racehorse "Whirling Jet", but had been suddenly distracted by the low horn sound coming from her house. She walked in through the back door and saw the dance that Ricky and Betty were doing. It looked like such a romantic and sensual dance. For the first time in her marriage, Lucy was watching the dance and not becoming jealous of Ricky with another woman. She was proud of herself and how she had grown as a woman and a wife. The only thing that she wished was that she could do the dance with Ricky. She wanted to be in that moment with him for those three minutes.

She watched how Ricky had Betty in his arms and she longed to feel those around her just like that. It gave her the chills to see her husband in that moment. Soon enough, the song was over and Fred was whistling repeatedly about how great the show was. She snapped out of her reverie and went along with the clapping that everyone else seemed to be participating in.

"That was lovely, Betty," said Lucy, sincerely.

"Thank you, Lucy."

Ricky went over and discussed some things with the other dancers and Lucy gave a long sigh and then went back over to Ethel. She knew that she would never be able to dance with Ricky the way Betty was and for some reason, she felt slightly okay with that.

Later that night, after Little Ricky had gone to sleep and Lucy had finished cleaning up, she decided to go into the living room and relax a bit before bed. She walked in and saw that the furniture hadn't been moved back to its original spot. This made her feel a bit anxious because Lucy really liked to have her house look put together and this wasn't at all. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. It was Betty with her costume in hand.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry. We never put the furniture back today."

"That's alright, Betty. I'll do it now."

"Do you want some help?"

"That's okay. I can do it, but thanks anyway. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to know if you had a needle and thread. A few sequins are coming off of my costume and I wanted to sew them back on before the show. Believe it or not, but celebrities know how to be domestic too."

Lucy saw the laugh Betty had and started to chuckle at the joke she made.

"You know, Betty, I can do that for you, if you want."

"Really, Lucy? I don't mind at all. I know you have a lot of other things to do."

"Don't worry about it. I want to be able to tell people that I actually sewed on the sequins to Betty Grable's costume."

"Okay, thank you so much, Lucy."

As Lucy took the costume, she examined it closely in admiration.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"Oh yes. I can't imagine wearing anything like this."

"You should try it on, Lucy."

"Oh, I couldn't. You and I are definitely not the same size. I'd have more than just a few sequins to sew if I put it on."

"You'd be surprised. I think you should do it. Then, not only would you be able to say that you sewed the sequins back on to Betty Grable's costume, but you actually wore it, as well."

Lucy liked that idea and started pondering that thought. She knew that would be an amazing thing to tell people.

"Well, anyway, I must be going. I'll get my costume from you sometime tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Thank you, Lucy. See you tomorrow."

Lucy waved her off, put the costume down and started to move the furniture back. She couldn't keep focus on the task at hand, unfortunately. She kept stopping and looking at the beautiful outfit. It was breathtaking and she really wanted to see how she looked in it. Finally, she decided to throw caution to the wind and try it on. No one would see her in this and no one would ever really know about it.

Lucy went into the bathroom to try on the outfit. Surprisingly, Betty was right because it fit Lucy like a glove. Automatically, Lucy felt like a movie star in the costume. It was an unbelievable feeling. She walked out into the living room and tried to do some of the moves from the dance Betty and Ricky were doing earlier. As she hummed the melody, she heard the front door close and turned to see who it was. There was her husband, standing there, with his eyes wide and mouth open.

The two of them just stood there, not saying a word to each other. Lucy just half smiled at Ricky, like she always did when she was caught doing something and Ricky just stared at his wife, in the costume that Betty had been wearing only a few hours before. Finally, Lucy felt the need to break the awkward silence.

"Look, Ricky, I know you must have a lot of questions about why I'm dressed in this costume, but there is a logical explanation."

"Oh, I'm sure there is a logical 'splanation. There always is, so go ahead. 'Splain it to me."

"Well, Betty Grable came by and asked me if she had a needle and thread for the sequins on her outfit. I said that I would be more than willing to sew the sequins back on her outfit and she said that I should try on the outfit because it would be a great story to tell people and then she left and I tried on the outfit and I started to pretend to do the dance because I thought that it was the most sensual dance I'd ever seen when I watched you do it this afternoon."

Lucy had given that speech to Ricky so fast and was shocked that she had actually used the term "sensual". That last part completely slipped out and she didn't know how her husband would take that. He just stared at her and walked toward her with that look of love and desire in his eyes. Lucy swallowed hard, just trying to imagine the kind of reaction he would have after seeing her like this. Her eyes started to get wide as he strode up to her.

"You know, I could use more rehearsal time," he said, seductively.

"Really?"

"Yeah, today's rehearsal was the las' one before the show. Whaddya say?"

"Okay," said Lucy, nervously.

Lucy couldn't believe this was it. She didn't think she was ever going to get the opportunity to dance this beautiful routine with Ricky and now, here she was, in Betty Grable's costume, about to do it with her husband. Her heart started beating fast as he went over to the record player and put on the disc. Lucy's face went from nervousness to confusion. She didn't know why Ricky needed the record player since Harry James was doing the music for the show. Sensing her questioning look, he decided to fill her in on what he was doing.

"We recorded the song as a backup. Just in case of a 'mergency.

Ricky signaled to Lucy to get into place and all of a sudden, the low horn sound came on, with a quiet melody of the bongo drum. Lucy started the dance and couldn't help, but have butterflies in her stomach. This was more than she could ever hope for and looking at Ricky, she was becoming turned on by that smoldering look in his eyes.

She wiggled around her hips the same way that she saw Betty do it earlier. She listened to the beat and looked into Ricky's eyes. Ricky started singing the lyrics and instinctually, Lucy knew exactly what to do.

_"From Bayamo, Cuba, it came_

_Brighter than flame, bound to be famous..."_

She tried to mouth the words that Betty was singing, but ended up slightly flubbing them up. Ricky started to laugh a bit, but then focused on what he was supposed to be doing; after all, this was supposed to be an "extra" rehearsal for him.

Lucy sensually cha-cha'd just the way that Betty did, while also adding in a bit of rhythm just like she saw before. She kept glancing quickly at Ricky to see if she was doing it right and he just smiled back at her and nodded. He spun her around the room at the right times of the song and was still amazed after years of being married that his arms still fit perfectly around her, like he really was made for her. Lucy knew that her moves would drive her husband insane with desire so she decided to use this opportunity to her advantage.

She began to shake her hips wildly and put her hand in Ricky's at the appropriate time. She watched him sing his part and her started to flutter wildly. The part where Lucy really felt the flutters was at the part where Ricky was to put both arms around her and dip her.

"_You're not dancing, you're romancing..."_

Ricky knew that they really were romancing each other in this moment and felt excited to do this with his wife. Lucy was in her husband's arms once again and came close to his lips. She then spun out of his arms, away from him. She felt the costume brush up against her legs, but then felt something even better. She felt Ricky put his arms around her from behind.

_"The Bayamo makes him so strong and her so tender_

_So strong that he will not surrender..."_

Suddenly, the mood of the room changed. Lucy was no longer helping Ricky rehearse his number and Ricky was no longer letting Lucy help him. The record kept playing the music, but the dancing suddenly stopped.

Ricky kept standing behind Lucy with his arms around her. His lips started kissing up and down the side of her neck. He was unable to control himself at this point and knew that rehearsal for the two of them was over. He turned Lucy around to face him effortlessly, drew her into his arms and dipped her, while keeping his lips on hers.

Lucy was in such shock and filled with desire at this moment that she couldn't remember when Ricky had kissed her like that. She responded to his touch and moaned in response. Bringing her back up to his level, he looked into her eyes and scooped her up into his arms. Lucy let out a gasp and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, you did say this dance was 'sensual'", said Ricky, seductively.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Ricky walked up the stairs, with Lucy in his arms, ready to indulge in their desire. Laying her on the bed, he gently brought the zipper down on Betty Grable's costume and eased it off slowly from Lucy's body. Partly because he didn't want to damage it and also because it caused his feelings to stir. He disposed of his clothes quickly because the desire for her was starting to catch up to him. He kissed her down her body and watched up as she started to writhe on the bed.

Ricky got to that part of her body where she didn't stand a chance and watched her come apart. Using his tongue, he drank her roughly and moaned into her. She climaxed and he knew she was ready to let go again soon. He slammed into her with force and kept his thrusts consistent and passionate.

"Oh...Lucy!"

"Oh...yes! Yes! Yes! Ricky!"

They had to whisper their pleas of pleasure to each other because they knew that their son was just down the hall and that he was bound to hear them scream. They had trained themselves to do this, but it didn't matter, it never affected their passion and desire for each other.

Lucy reached her peak and Ricky followed right after. They both moaned loudly and landed on the bed in unison. They laughed as they came down from the sexual high that they just had.

"That Bayamo dance sure is dangerous," said Lucy, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, it can be if you dun't use it corretly. It has to be with the righ' person."

"I'm the right person, Ricky?"

"Oh Lucy! Betty Grable is beautiful, but you are my gorgeous redhea'. You're much more fiery than she is."

Lucy began to laugh as she curled up in her husband's arms. She felt him start to laugh, as well. He began to stroke her back gently, which helped her relax.

"I think I should practice that dance more. Are you willing to help me?"

"Yes, I think you need to work on singin' the words. Maybe after the show tomorrow nigh', I'll help you rehearse."

"It's a date!"

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt Ricky kiss her gently on the forehead. She was happy she finally got to dance with Ricky and now she was in his arms after their passionate endeavor. This was definitely a magical dance, indeed.


End file.
